Doctor Aye-Que
Dr. Aye-Que (pronounced IQ) is a gray puffle that used to live in the mountains of Club Penguin. He owned a huge castle which is right next to his owners out house. He now however lives in the city of Ayetropolis, which he constructed himself. He recently took up to terrorizing Tails6000 and stealing emeralds. He's also made his own video. Background Doctor Aye-Que's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTCVtDV6Yzc Aye-Que lived the first few years of his life on what is now Club Penguin with his family. He had three sisters, and a brother who he despised. His mother would all ways say that she liked all her children the same, but Aye-Que knew that she liked Rodger the best. He was allways teased by his other siblings about being interested in technology. As he grew older, Aye-Que started to not like his family even more. They dispised his aggressive attitude and kept telling him that he should be more like his perfect well-behaved brother. Eventually Aye-Que couldn't take it anymore and he left home. Eventually he reached the coast and boarded a boat that was heading for Freezeland. For a few years he was owned by two penguins who didn't care about him much. They wouldn't let him swim in public pools, they made him be a Lawn Gnome for about a year, and eventually they got a new Puffle and kicked him out. Years later Aye-Que had returned to Club Penguin only to be put in the Pet Shop. For years he lived there having to deal with Mwa Mwa Penguins every where and Petguins trying to get into his cage. He kept trying to invent things that would help him escape. None of them worked though and he remained in the Pet Shop. One day however he saw something that would change his life forever. A 12 year old penguin had come into the pet shop and was teasing the Mwa Mwa Penguins. It wasn't the penguin he was interested in though, it was the object he was holding. It was some type of Gem that was glowing. Aye-Que tried to get it, but that day Doctor Dimerwitz entered the pet shop and adopted him. About a year later Aye-Que ran a way from his owner and moved to Eastopolis. For a few years he lived there in peace, studying the Gem he had seen back at the Pet Shop, and who that penguins was. He learned that the penguin was named Tails6000 and the object he had was called a Destruction Gem. The Destruction Gems were said to have a lot of power. Collect all seven of them and you'd become invincable. It was at this moment that Aye-Que turned to the dark side. He decided to collect the Gems and become the most powerful Puffle ever. Aye-Que built robots, and placed capsules all over Antarctica to stop anyone who tried to interfere with his plan. Just then he saw a glowing penguin headed towards him. It was Tails6000 in his super form and with him were the Gems. Aye-Que tried to escape, but Tails caught up and defeated him. Since that day the two have been enemies and they probably allways will be. Involvement He is more evil than his owner and makes better inventions. Penguins constantly have to fight or run away from his inventions. He despises Tails6000 with a passion, and has recently dedicated all of his time to bothering him and Angel Island. His robots and mechanisms work very well against him. However, his favorite weapon of choice is STILL his good old Wrench 3000. He can throw it and it always comes back. It also has a built in laser, and can tighten or loosen even the most rusted of bolts. As his prized possession, this puffle could not imagine life without it. Quotes (while battling Tails with one of his machines) Tails6000: Cough, cough. Aye-Que: Well Tails, it appears this time you loose. (Aye-Que points a laser gun at Tails) Aye-Que: Now I'll give you one last chance Tails. Hand over the Destruction Gems. Tails6000: I'll never give them to you round-belly. Aye-Que: Fine then. As they say at Burger Khan, have it your way. Or was it you know you want it? Well whatever. (Laser gun loads up) Aye-Que: Mwa ha ha ha ha, huh? (Screen starts beeping, and then says Doors Loading Error) Aye-Que: WHAT?!?!!? (Aye Que looks out the window to see Tails destroying his machine) Tails6000: See ya Aye-Que. (Tails runs off, leaving Aye-Que in the broken machine) Aye-Que:Grrrrrrrr, I HATE THAT PENGUIN!!!! ---- (after successfully grabbing one of the Destruction Gems) Aye-Que: Tails fell for it! This gem is ours! I'll have to give myself a Promotttiiiiion. (music starts playing) Aye-Que: PR PR PR PROMOTTTIIIIION! PR PR PR PROMOTTTIIIIION! PR PR PR PROMOTTTIIIIION! PR PR PR PROMOTTTIIIIION! PR PR PR....... (Smash and Pounder fall out from behind a hole in the wall and the music stops playing) Aye-Que: GRRRRRRRRRR, SNOOPING AAAAAAAS USUAL I SEE. ---- (After successfully capturing tails and tieing him to a chair) Aye-Que:Muahahaha I finally got wher I want you Tails Tails:I'm not telling you anything aye-que Aye-Que:h goodie go straight on to the laser setting, oh after this part *turns up volume of song* Aye-Que:Gonna blast Tails with laser, then he'd be gone, then I can do my evil stuff. Come on tails feel my funky rythems (Robots play instruments) Aye-Que:Ready for my robot Tails? *does the puffle robot dance, he then starts hopping on his head* GET A LOAD OF THIS! (Song is over) (Tails is seen passed out) Robot:He fainted (Aye-Que then grins) ---- puffinator: everyon, dr. aye-que is coming back, everybody prepare for his arrival *he crashes through the hangar accidentally freeing an animal from his robot) Aye-Que: AW WHAT NO!!!! puffinator: sir, how was your mission with the master gem (Aye-Que replies with a groan) Puffinator: you mean you le the hedgehog get away AGAIN! Aye-Que: no, I let him win this time, it's all part of our master plan Puffinator: ah, I see...I don't know how much lionger our back-up power is going to last (A moto-puff is on a treadmill zooming looking at a picture of another motopuff he speeds up) Aye-Que: we'll get the master emerald...in time Aye-Que Robo: sir...it's ready! Aye-Que: excelent, now to show you my latest invention (it takes him and the ouffinator to a weird pole) Puffinator: what is it? Aye-Que: it's a way of getting around the station more effectively, *scoots onto the pad/ first you step here then you- (gets launched in yellow rings in a path* Aye-Que: *screaming* Robot: *destroyed by aye-que screams comically* Aye-Que: *screaming, he then falls faceflat upon ground* ---- Aye-Que: *in a drill tank of sorts fighting tails* now I will beat you once and for all *starts driving* Tails: -_-' *starts jumping around* 'Aye-Que: hey! stand still I can;t get you jumping around like that *tails jumps towards aye-que* AHHH!!!! (at ayetropolis) Aye-Que: *pulling feathers out of his head* Robot: well? I told you that was a stupid idea Aye-Que: bah thats the past, check out my new invention *presses a button and it shows the chemical pouring machine I call it the....the...I got no name for it but it's an ingenious piece of equipment Robot: probably doesnlt do a whole lot Aye-Que:'Oh Yeah? it's meant to pick up toxins from the chemical plant and drop it on tails '''Robot:'Oh thats a great idea...That piece of junk is slower than your last invention '''Aye-Que: quiet, I heard enough out of you *in the machine* now I'm gonna finish that penguin once and for all Robot: you can barely fit in that thing Aye-Que: quiet....all I need is the butter...GET ME THE BUTTER! ---- Inventions * Wrench 3000 * Building Breaker 8000 * Legs 2000 * Snow Launcher 3000 * Auto Arms 3000 * Speedroids * Aye Pawns * Mechacizer * Metal Explorer * Nev * Smash and Pounder * Omega * Robo-monster (robo-mobile with monster truck wheels) Abilities * Aye-Que is very intelligent, and is known for his aye-que of 300. * When he was a kid he was very good at making sculptures out of wrenches and he still is today. Unfortunatley he stopped doing them after he lost his girl friend to another wrench sculpter. Weaknesses * Aye-Que has very little patience and often gets upset when things don't go as planned. *Like most Puffles he's really slow. Trivia *He's a parody of Dr. Eggman. * He dosen't care for world domination, he just wants the Emerald. * He has made penguin and puffle robots. * Some of his robots appear in Card-Jitsu Extreme. * Tails Underground wrote a song about him called The Real Aye-Que. * He hates that Manny Peng attempted to steal his Auto Arms. So now he has 800 robot guards around his castle. * He is the one who actually made Metal Max1537. * His comentator is Nev. * Doctor Aye-Que is not all ways evil. For Example. * His wrench 3000 is like the Omniwrench 3000 in the Ratchet and Clank series * Tails has come up for a name just to tease him dubbed "ropuffnik" See also * Dr. Dimmerwits * Tails6000 * Harold Aye-Que * Charas von Injoface * Speeddasher Category:Doctors Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Villains